Heretofore, as an apparatus which can perform inspection related to medicine dispensing, there are provided an apparatus which photographs a medicine before the medicine is packaged to perform the inspection and an apparatus which photographs the medicine after the medicine has been packaged to perform the inspection.
For example, as the former apparatus, there is provided an apparatus which supplies only tablets required to be inspected on a turn table to photograph the tablets with a camera and then carries the tablets from a discharging hopper through a carrying conveyer to package the tablets for every one package with a packaging device as disclosed in patent document 1. Further, for example, as the latter apparatus, there is provided an apparatus which photographs tablets which have been packaged with a photographing device with illuminating the tablets with an illumination device to count the number of the tablets from an image of shadows of the tablets as disclosed in patent document 2.